


Drunk Calling

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drunk Calling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Tim is drunk and he unfortunately has his phone near him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Calling

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a stucky fanfic here in Ao3 with the same situation (drunk calling) which was taken from a gifset from tumblr... so yes!
> 
> If you know which fanfiction im talking about please tell me, so I can give proper credit D:
> 
> ps: such a creative name -_-

It was a wild night, really wild and Tim was drunk enough to make a lot of mistakes, however he was already home since Dick, Steph and Kon decided to drop him early and prevent him from doing any he might regret. He was thankful for that and decided to call them one last time.

H grabbed the phone and put over his ear, waiting for Dick to answer, when it happen and before his friend could say anything he started talking.

“Okay, so I’m calling you now like I promised instead of drunk calling Jason and telling him how badly I want him tonight. Aren’t you proud?”

There was silence for a few seconds, until a chukle could be heard. A deep and male chukle.

“This is Jason, hi…”

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit….

“Oh my god….”

“Nah, it’s ok. I knew you liked me but I must confess that ‘want me so bad’ is a new level of likeness. Is this always or only when you are drunk?”

“Only when I’m drunk” he still answered, “I have this thing to turn into a whore whenever”

A whore who doesn’t know when to shut his mouth, he thought to himself.

“No, you don’t know when to shut up when you are drunk”

Ok, he said it out loud.

“You’r saying everything out loud”

“Damn”

“Indeed”

Tim took a deep breath, realizing that his dignity was long gone and if he kept talking with Jason everything will only get worse.

“May I hung up now or you want to keep humiliating me?”

“I’m not doing shit babybird, you can do that yourself without my help. And let me tell you you are doing a great job at that.”

“You are enjoying this, don’t you?”

“Very”

“Later shithead.”

“Wait…”

“Now what?” he exclaimed mad.

“I want you too”

“Go fuck yourself!”

“And take that honor from you?”

“JASON!!”

“Later drunkass”

“Fuck you”

“Fuck me”

“What?!”

And he hung up,

 


End file.
